


You're Such A Distraction

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A hella lot of gay sex, Also shy!Gerard, Because I love this, Because he IS a sweetheart, Blowjobs, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/Sub Relationship (Undertones), Established Relationship, Fingering, Frerard, It all ends up with some good buttsex, Let the Sin begin, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasms, Over-Sensivity, Smut, Smut With A Plot (what a wonderful world we live in), Top!Frank, Where Person (A) Tries To Distract Person (B) Into Having Sex With Them, Will add more if I notice anything missing, Wow that's a lot of things, bottom!Gerard, i think that's all, let's be real, prompt, sub!Gerard - Freeform, sweet!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Okay so,  since I'm awful with summaries, I'll just say this:This is based on a prompt from tumblr: "Where person (A) distracts person (B) into having sex with them".So, here we go! Hope you will all enjoy!





	You're Such A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> By the way if any of you guys have requests regarding prompts or anything else, just message me and I will be glad to do my very best to fulfill your requests!
> 
> Thank you all for being patient. Life hasn't been easy lately but I finally got some time off to write!

[ September 25th, 2008 ]

Gerard was laying down on the bed he and Frank shared, in their small yet lovely apartment of New Jersey. Frank was downstairs, trying to compose some music and come up with lyrics for his new band, leATHERMØUTH, and he could hear his guitar chords blasting all across the apartment. He knew the neighbors would be mad, but right now, he couldn't care less. Gerard was even more mad than they could ever be. Why was that? Well, because Frank Iero, his fucking boyfriend, just came back from a tour that lasted two months. TWO MONTHS. For two damn months, Gerard had to sleep alone, live alone, eat alone, and even worse; get off on his own. Sure, he could always call Frank or think about him and get off that way, but his lover's touch was a bit more exciting than his own. And the only thing Frank did since he came back was lock himself in his "bureau" and compose. The only thing Gerard got was a "Hi babe". Not even one kiss. Nothing. And that seriously got him mad. 'I mean, sure, I understand that he has some serious work to do, but didn't he miss me? How does he even manage to stay so calm?' Gerard thought, still pouting.

And with a deep sigh and a heavy grunt, he got off the bed and walked to the door. He had enough. He didn't care what the punishment would be; Gerard fucking missed his boyfriend, and it was only natural for him to be desperate to spend some time alone with him.

Gerard opened the bedroom's door and let his legs lead him to where Frank's guitar was blasting; the bureau. Where Frank and he had spent countless hours laughing, creating, loving each other. This damned bureau that held so many memories. And now it felt like Frank and him were almost strangers all over again.

Slowly, he knocked three times, letting a small second pass between each knocks. He heard a repressed grunt, followed by Frank's voice.

"Yeah?"

Gerard's heart sunk to his stomach. Frank already seemed mad at him and Gerard hadn't even opened his mouth yet to speak.

"B-babe?"  
"Yes?"

A small silence filled both sides of the door, and Gerard panicked a bit at this. He realized now that he got in trouble, and knew that what was coming for him was going to be very bad.

"C-c-can I come in with you?"  
"Yeah, hold on."

Gerard heard some shuffling from the other side of the door, and when he finally saw the door opening, it revealed a very annoyed Frank. He tried to smile at Gerard, but the older man knew that he was faking it.

"Hey" Frank finally said, taking Gerard's hand and reeling him in for a kiss, which Gerard gladly accepted. As he begun to remember how much he had missed Frank's perfect lips, he felt the other man's tongue poking his bottom lip, gently asking for Gerard to open his own mouth so that Frank could explore it all over again, as if it was a brand new feeling for both man. Gerard didn't fight back when he felt Frank's tongue establishing dominance over his own; he just let it happen because, deep inside of him, he knew that Frank was only trying to show him how much he loved him. And Gerard being Frank's sub, he was the one being dominated, and he loved it.

After a few minutes of deep and passionate kissing, Frank slowly broke the kiss, leaving Gerard panting and blushing. Frank turned back and sat down in the same spot he must have been before, picking up his guitar and playing again.

'Wait what the fuck' Gerard thought, not knowing if Frank was trying to tease him or if he just kissed him out of habit. 'But that was a fucking passionate kiss.' the older man thought again. He decided to check for himself if Frank was being serious or casual.

Gerard made his way to where Frank was sitting, closing the door of the bureau behind him and locking it carefully, making sure it wouldn't make too much noise. Frank's guitar being noisy in the first place, Gerard was now sure he didn't hear it. He sat down on a small wooden chair, in front of his lover, smiling as he watched the other man being so concentrated and so passionate about what he did. 'He truly is an amazing musician. Now I understand why people always want more from him.' Gerard thought, still smiling at his lover when their eyes would meet randomly. At first, Gerard got up and ended up sitting right next to Frank. Frank looked at him, confused a bit, but he smiled. As Frank proceeded to start playing again, Gerard moved his right hand slowly towards Frank's pants, making sure to be as slow as possible. 

At first, Frank grunted and bit his lip, staring at Gerard with daring eyes, as the older man's hand kept making it's way closer to Frank's dick, palming teasingly through his pants. 

"Gerard, please, I am trying to work here."  
"But Frankie" Gerard replied with his childish voice, the voice he knew Frank just couldn't resist. "You've been gone for such a fucking long time! Do you know how long it has been for me?"  
"I know, baby boy." Frank said in a seducing tone, and the nickname made Gerard shiver a bit before him. "It's been an awful while for me too. But I am terribly sorry, I have work to do right now. I'll get to you as soon as I'm done with it."  
"Can't you get done with me before?"  
"Gerard Arthur Way."

Gerard knew that when Frank used his full name, things were going to be wild. With a sudden grunt, Frank got up and put his guitar back on it's stand. He then turned to Gerard and glared at him; his eyes nearly throwing knives.

"You. Bedroom. Now. I want you to be on your fucking knees as soon as I get there."

Gerard stared at Frank with wide eyes, still surprised he got yelled at, but a huge smile quickly covered his face as he nodded quickly and ran back to their bedroom. Frank shook his head as he realized that his baby boy managed to get what he wanted. Again. Frank sighed and exited the bureau, walking back to their bedroom, thinking of what he could use as punishment for his lover.

As soon as he entered the bedroom, Frank was hard from the sight he was welcomed with. Gerard was kneeling on the bed, his head turned to face his Frankie, his eyes lit up as sparks. Frank had to take a few seconds before he could retrieve his composure. He walked towards Gerard and turned him in one swift movement, kissing him passionately again, moaning in Gerard's mouth. Gerard seemed surprised to be kissed, and it was hurting Frank to see that his lover seemed scared of him. Sure, he was the "dom" one in their relationship, but this didn't mean he had to be rough and make his lover feel like shit.

"Hey, babe, look at me" Frank said, trying to get a glimpse of his boyfriend's eyes. Gerard complied and looked at Frank, still looking away for a split second every now and then. Still scared. And Frank hated to see his lover like that. "What's wrong my sweet baby?"

Gerard immediately looked away, mentally cursing himself for letting his emotions being so visible. He had always tried to hide his feelings but he just didn't seem to succeed. Frank immediately lifted his chin and looked in Gerard's eyes as the older man took a few deep breaths.

"I-I'm sorry I've bothered you while you were working.." he finally said, in an almost inaudible tone. "And I'll understand if you are mad or unhappy now". Those words devastated Frank; he wasn't even that mad. Sure, Gerard bursting in on him while he was working did make his job a bit more complicated, especially since Gerard kept palming him, but his lover was right; Frank did miss him. He missed his eyes, his lips, his neck, his chest, his hips; damn, he missed his entire being. Frank missed Gerard, and now was the perfect time for him to make things up.

"Hey, sweetheart, shhh" Frank said, shifting a bit so that his chin was resting on top of Gerard's head, hushing his lover softly as the other man hid his face in his lover's neck, his breaths uneven. 

"It's okay, baby, I swear." Frank said, his tone more reassuring. "You were right; I really missed you too. And I think I might have the perfect idea to make up for the time I was gone" he completed with a huge grin on his face. Gerard now looked a bit confused, but he was happy to hear his lover say those words, because Gerard had missed him more than he ever did in those two months.

Frank swiftly moved away from Gerard and gently pushed his boyfriend against the mattress, pressing and grinding his own body against him, making sure that both of their bulge got the right amount of friction. Gerard opened his eyes to look at Frank as he hurriedly unbuckled his own belt, his hands returning under Gerard's shirt as soon as he was done with it. Gerard was overwhelmed with such pleasure already; damn had he missed his fucking boyfriend. Damn that was feeling good; Gerard wished that Frank and him could make love all day long. Frank slowly and teasingly let his own hand dragging down Gerard's chest, until he finally reached his lover's pants. Gerard gasped a bit, trying to hold back his desperate whimpers and moans.

"Why aren't you being loud? You know I like it loud" Frank said bluntly, his words making Gerard blush widely. He simply nodded quickly before letting out a strings of moans, each one more sexual and more aroused than the previous one.

'Jesus Christ, I won't last longer and we barely did anything' Frank thought, feeling his bulge hurt and the knot in his stomach growing up. 

Gerard's heart was racing faster as Frank's fingers touched his skin ever so often, taking his clothes off in a playful way. Gerard could feel the wave of his pleasure making it's way through him, going straight to his lower half. And, all of a sudden, nothing. Frank had stopped touching him. Gerard opened his eyes to see his lover looking at him teasingly, panting.

"I'm gonna make you come three times, okay babe? I know you're close to an orgasm too"

Gerard simply stared widely at his lover as he eagerly nodded, so happy to hear this. 'Three times, Jesus Christ' he thought. After such a long time without Frank's touch, that seemed a LOT of times for Gerard.

Frank looked at Gerard for a few more minutes, a sweet smile covering his lips. He was so happy that Gerard was his. His lover. His boyfriend. His baby boy. His sweetheart. Simply, his. That thought made Frank's chest warm, as he started to lower himself to be at the same height as Gerard's waist. He took Gerard's panties off, pinned his hips to the mattress and teasingly started to take him, so slowly it was almost painful. Gerard could only let out high pitched sounds or whimpers. Frank slid his tongue across Gerard's vein, taking more and more with each time he teased him. By now, Gerard was already a sweaty mess; his eyes were half-closed, his eyelids were shining with sweat, his skin was also slippy and his hair looked like hell, but that was one of Frank's favorite sights.

Finally, Frank took all of Gerard's erected member, staring into his lover's eyes as he started to deepthroat him, hollowing his cheeks around Gerard and bobbing his head. He wanted to see the beautiful look on Gerard's face when he would come for the first time in such a long time.

"B-b-aa-" Gerard tried to warn him, but ended up being overwhelmed by the feeling in his stomach, finally coming for the first time in Frank's mouth. The other man swallowed all he could, some drips still falling off his lips. Gerard looked at him, his vision blurry and his whole body warm and worn out. Frank smiled at Gerard and shifted so that their bodies were intertwined, his fingers laced around his lover's. He quickly placed a gentle peck on Gerard's lips, reaching for his neck as soon as he could, making sure to keep his lover turned on for what was going to happen next.

After another few minutes of Frank keeping Gerard aroused, the younger man's hand slid down his boyfriend's chest, going straight for his third base as he started to rub his fingers against the other man's hole. Gerard kept gasping and letting out small moans as Frank started to gently suck on his nipples, getting him even more turned on. 

"Are you ready, love?" Frank asked, and Gerard only had a split second to nod as an answer before he felt Frank's finger entering him. Frank was surprised at how tight his lover was. Sure, he did remember that Gerard had always been tight, and that feeling was always making Frank harder than he previously was, but fuck, that was on a whole new level. On a whole new level of impression, Frank started to pump his finger in and out of Gerard's body in a quick motion, which made the other man under him moan extremely loudly and extend his hands, trying to reach out for something. Frank stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes before he heard Gerard's faint voice rising up.

"I- oh fu- I didn't finger myself-" he didn't even finish his sentence as Frank let another finger slide in, still very impressed -if not mesmerized- by the feeling of Gerard's tight walls surrounding his fingers. Gerard let out another high pitched gasp, making Frank come down to Earth.

"Fuck, babe, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Frank suddenly asked, not daring to make a move anymore.

Gerard took some time to adjust with the sudden feeling of Frank's second finger inside of his body. He threw his head back a bit and bit his lip, trying to make the sudden pain go away so that he could feel the wave pleasure and ecstasy that was coming next. After a few seconds in which Frank was still unsure of anything, Gerard bucked his hips up, motioning at Frank to keep going. Frank started to thrust his fingers again, making Gerard go crazy under him. As Frank added the third finger, he felt Gerard shake and shiver under him. Frank started to thrust his fingers again as he switched angles a few times before he heard Gerard letting out a long string of moans and groans; he then knew he had touched his boyfriend's prostate. He kept thrusting, getting a faster pace with each thrusts as Gerard started to ramble on under him. Finally, Frank's free hand tightened around his lover's aching member, and, with a few thrusts, the older man let out another long cry, yelling his lover's name and coming on his hands.

Frank immediately removed his fingers from his lover's now trembling and sweaty body, making their way to his own pants as he took his clothes off in the fastest motion ever. He quickly ripped open a condom, not even bothering to prepare himself; he was already hard enough from seeing Gerard's show. In one swift motion, he penetrated Gerard's body, the older man still over-sensitive from his previous orgasm. In a fast pace, the sound of their skins flapping against each other filled the room, making both men feel like the world around them suddenly didn't exist anymore; this was their moment.

It didn't take much before Gerard was on the edge again, moaning his lover's name as he came hard for the third time that night. Gerard's walls closed in on Frank as the other man kept thrusting through Gerard's over-sensitivity, making his orgasm feeling so much better. And as Gerard's body trembled one last time, Frank came inside of the condom, yelling Gerard's name one last time. 

Once their orgasms were both milked out, both men looked at each other, smiling and panting. Frank kissed Gerard passionately once more as he slowly slid out of Gerard's body, making the older man moan into the kiss. After they broke the kiss, Frank took the condom off and tied it, throwing it away in the garbage can in his bureau. 

He quickly returned to where his lover was laying down, still overwhelmed.

"Gerard..."  
"Yes?"  
"You are such a fucking distraction."

Both men bursted out in laughter at Frank's words. 

"But I'm your distraction. And you love me that way." Gerard replied, kissing Frank gently. Frank him back and pulled him closer, cuddling his boyfriend.

"That was honestly so good. Thank you, Gerard. If it wasn't for you argument, I would still be practicing like the clueless idiot that I am."

Gerard bursted out in laughter at this.

"You're welcome, Frankie. By the way, welcome back home." he said, pressing his forehead against Frank's.  
"I'm so glad to be back" Frank said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT IS ONE FUCKING LONG CHAPTER
> 
>  
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's so damn long to read. Its good, I promise
> 
>  
> 
> Leave kudos & comments! Thanks guys xoxo


End file.
